Our Memories Together
by ChiPee21
Summary: you have move on that's what you thought until you found out the truth and reason why she left you. what if you try to confront her to ask her personally and discover that she is no longer the person you use to know will you forgive her and help her regain herself or just let the situation be when you know you already had someone you suppose to be with.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**I am new hear so i m sorry for my wrong grammars and spelling**

 **i do not own love live**

* * *

Prologue

 **Will you wait for me**

says the smaller girl in front of me, her hair is swaying by the wind her face looks so serious that you rarely see and her beautiful eyes is staring at you full of determination and expectations. I on the other hand take that full of hesitation, the truth is I never thought this day would come, the day where we have to go separate ways. But reality is truly cruel sometimes in your life you have to make decisions that can either make you happy or make you miserable, too bad right here right now I have to make that decision.

 **I... Nico chan I...**

Ah! What should I say I didnt know that this is so hard. Well Maki there are two things you can do one is to tell her the truth of what you really feel and two tell her what she want to hear and then regret it later on, I actually recommend you the first option.

I know I just can't do that and let my feelings be a hindrance to Nico even though I really want to tell her no, that I want her to stay by my side, and it is okay because I can support you and your family financially, I am from a wealthy family after all, but I know it's not about money or the things I can give to make her stay it's something big that she wanted ever since she was young, it's her dream. I know I have to support her, to tell her its fine because it is the right thing to do as her lover and so I give her the answer that will make her feel at ease

 **Yes I will wait for you and when you come back I will be here smiling at you.**

 **That's a promise**

When I said that she give me a smile, I know I've done the right thing because that sure make her look happy.

 **Thank you Maki, I love you**

I never get tired hearing those sweet words coming out of her mouth it is like a drugs that can make me dizzy and paralyze at the same time.

 **Yeah me too I love you probably more than you love me.**

She let out a giggle and then smile, that sure struck me, she shorten the distance between us and then kiss me passionately, I hug and kiss her back. After we part she whispers in my ear.

 **Thank you, goodbye**

 **Geez Nico it's not like we are not seeing each other forever there are ways we can do to communicate. The right thing to say is until next time.**

I told her pretending that lm a little bit mad at her.

 **You're right, then let me correct myself until next time my Maki chan**

I stare at her disappearing figure telling myself not to regret my decision of letting her go.

 **Maki don't don't**

I keep telling that to myself as tears flowing down my cheeks.

I wake up from my sleep it's been a long time since I dreamed about her and those scenes. I got up from my seat there's a plenty of more important things I have to do than thinking about someone who isn't here.

I am no longer the person 10 years ago; I am now a respected Doctor who will soon going to take over the most respected hospital not only in Tokyo but in whole Japan.

Come on Maki get yourself together, you've already forget about her, there is a person who is right for you and yes she deserve you, for all you know she will never left you alone and continue to stay by your side supporting you, when that thought came to you that sure makes you smile and that's when you realize

 **That's right I have move on from you.**

 **Nico**

* * *

 _ **I hope you like my first love live fanfiction to tell you the truth I am just an amateur and I am going to happily accept your comments on how I can improve my writings. Second I want to express my gratitude to other authors thank you for writing those interesting stories about love live**_


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter

**I never thought that writing a fanfic a good stress reliever seriously it is so hard when you are the newest and youngest at your work.**

 **So here is my update**

 **first of all i was planning to make a original male character to be pair for maki but my mind was occupied my work and since i cant portray a guy that will suit for maki i just decided to choose a original character from love live, so instead of he it will be she again i apologize for sudden changes like i said im too stress and im not good with language,so don't be shock no matter who it is okay?**

 **thank you for supports**

 **i do not own love live**

* * *

Chapter 1. Unexpected Encounter

The sun had set and people who came at their work are already moving to go home. You found yourself very fascinated by the bright lights in the city and the people passing at you. As you wait snow began to fall making you realize that christmas is coming soon, you look at the sky and you see only clouds and remember the atmosphere was the same back then.

Idiot! You shout at yourself but it didnt help you not to remember those events

it was late at night when you receive a text from that person to meet you. When you remember your past self getting excited just because of that one message, you realize you really were an idiot back then. But the younger you didnt realize that, after all its been several months since you last saw her, sure you can see her at computer screen through chat but to see her personally seems like become your dream its really different when you can touch her, smell her and last kiss her and feel those soft lips unlike the kiss you give her when you chat, well you cant blame yourself for being excited after all you literally kiss the computer screen not her so i don't think that is satisfying.

You message her that your coming right away, you change your outfit because you want to look good in front of her, when you look at the window you saw the snow are falling so you wear an attire that can stand the cold but still fashionable. You run out of your house making sure not to forget your gift that you bought a week ago.

You made it to the park where you suppose to meet it was really cold that time but it doesn't bother you because you can finally see her so you wait for her after all it was worth it right?

Its been 15 minutes and there's no sign of that person you look to your phone to ask her where is she when you found out you have text message you receive 30 minutes ago you look to your screen and swear you didn't hear your phone ringing

maybe im just too excited that i didn't hear it ring you said to yourself, you hope that she didn't cancel your meeting so you pray.

Maki im going to be late so wait for me okay i have a surprise for you, I promise you gonna love it.

when you read the message you can finally breath.

Idiot she just told me she has a surprise, now im expecting something. You talk to yourself

sigh...thank goodness i can still see her

patience... maki

you keep telling yourself

patience...

I wonder what happen to her you thought after waiting for her for 3 hours and still no sign of her

if she cant come she just have to told me right! You shout, seriously this is a waste of time!

You realize that she's not going to come so you go home with a heavy feeling of madness towards that person.

Ma...ki Maki... Maki!

When you heard a voice calling you it brings you back.

You look to the owner of the voice and smile.

Did i make you wait? The owner asks with a concern look on her face.

No you didn't, i told her

Sigh... That was a relief i thought i was late and then make you angry because i made you wait.

Well technically your still late so you made me wait I'm just being good to you, you know.

I told her like stating it really matter to me even though it was a joke.

Common it was just 2 minutes, she pout of me.

But still 2 minutes not being here is still late. I close my eyes pretending i was irritated

Maki! She shouts at me

Anju ! I called her too while smirking

you may find it surprising but yes I'm dating Yuki Anju.

She pouts at me and mumble something

How... She whisper but still manage to make it to my ear

what... I didn't hear you.

She looks at me and glare

I said.. how can i make it up to you...

Well you can just treat me for dinner.

That's it?

Yes that's it..

Fine princess ill treat you for dinner.

Well if you consider me as a princess so do you the difference is just you look like a princess at fairy tale waiting for her prince while im a modern princess who is independent and can stand by herself. I told her

I don't like the way you describe me as a fairy tale princess but as for me waiting for a prince id rather say I'm waiting for a princess Oh... Wait i have found the one. She told me while smirking

when she told me that it made me blush and immediately hide my face.

Eh... I got you didn't i your blushing... geez maki are you sure you're the modern princess.

Sh...shut up lets go im starving! I shout at her

Okay princess... he...he

That night was fun everything about Anju was fun. She always make me smile.

She knows everything about me, she understand me if i want to be alone. She gives me her time when i need her to be with me.

In short she really love me.

Hey Anju... I called her softly when we are walking to go home

Anju stares at me and wait for me to continue, she really knows if I'm going to say something important.

Thank you, I said

When I said that she just gave me a warm smile and then hold my hand

I return her smile while thinking how lucky I am to have her in my life.

* * *

Sigh... seriously I'm tired checking the patients and doing paper works is immediately draining my energy.

I guess i really can't see you tonight huh.. i said glancing to the picture of me and Anju on my desk.

Well I promise ill make it up to you next time okay...

I smile and take the picture on my hand and then brought it to my lips

I hope that kiss was enough. You thought to yourself

Seriously Maki kissing the picture frame is so lame you said to yourself; you glance at the frame again and smile when you remember the story behind that picture.

Come on... Don't give me that smile

you reach the picture frame once again and were about to brought it to your lips when the door suddenly open

Maki chan!

There you recognize the person and blush after you found out that she see what you are about going to do.

What are you doing ? Nya...

No...nothing... By the way what are you doing here Rin don't you know how to knock!

I shout at her to hide my embarrassment

She enters my office and seat in front of me.

So what are you doing here? I ask her

Well i just want to invite you nya... Tomorrow is the opening of our Ramen shop nya.

Okay but I don't know if I can come, I'm too busy there's so much work in this hospital even Anju knows that, that's why she don't disturb me at my work.

When I said those words Rin glance at the picture on my desk

Oh.. Okay its fine nya... Rin said

You look really happy with her. She added.

You bet I am..

There's a silence after that until she said something.

Hey Maki chan. She called me hesitantly

What... I look at her with my confuse eyes.

You see Kayochin told me that she might saw Nico chan last week nya. Rin said, and then when Kayochin try to approach her she just disappear nya.

Rin! I called her with irritation.

Tell me do I look like I care!

Rin looks like surprise with my action when i saw her shock face it made me think that i might be wrong to shout at her.

Maki chan it's just that Kayochin thinks that Nico chan might explain why

Rin! I shout at her once again

Again do I look like I care!

Rin just sigh and stop herself from talking about that person

Okay Maki chan I'm sorry nya... Rin said with a hint of sadness. I think i need to leave nya.

Rin get up from her seat and about to leave.

Rin wait I'm sorry too, i shouldnt have shout at you

Rin look at me and smile. Its okay Maki chan nya...

After Rin leave I become alone again and think about what she just told me.

So she's here huh... Well i am no longer affected.

That's right Maki you don't care. Sigh... Well time to work...

I get up from my seat and do my daily patrol to the hospital. Even though we own it i still have to check the patients of this hospital.

I made my destination to the nurse and ask for the chart of the newly admitted patient in Room 15.

After she gave what I ask I immediately leave

I walk to a door holding the chart of this patient without looking inside it.

Excuse me...

I open the door and see a familiar figure that has a minor injury on her head and sleeping on the bed. When I saw that person I began to panic. I look at the chart and saw the name of the patient

Its Yazawa Nico...

Should I check her condition or leave? I thought to myself

Well she's a patient so I have to check on her right?. I know that's what I have to do but still my feet choose to leave.

I was about to open the door when i heard a voice somewhere I don't know. Oh! who am I kidding there's only two of us in this room and it is definitely not coming from me.

When I look at her i saw her awake and my eyes stare straight into her eyes,

When I saw it I thought that it's been so long since I last saw those beautiful pair of crimson eyes.

Excuse me Doc... She called me still rubbing her eyes.

I think she's still don't recognize me but the way she speak is a little bit different maybe it is because it is too polite, after she's done rubbing her eyes she focus her sight to me. This is it Maki make her think that you don't care at all, treat her like she is just one of your patient, I thought to myself and then stare at her.

We keep staring at each other I think it is already been several minutes since we stare at each other and still no words come out at her, she just stare at me intensely like she's trying to figure out when and where she saw me

What the hell Maki! You suppose to be the one who give her that kind of stare, not the other way around.

She frowns at me and then smile like she realizes something and then frowns again.

Seriously what's wrong with her i don't get her at all. Her action just made my blood boil

Oh! I'm not going to lose so I return her stare with a frown to intimidate her like I usually do to make her angry at me.

After I did that the result didn't come of what i expected she smile like she finally realize where and when she saw me.

Damn it ! What happen it used to be very effective when i tried to intimidate her in the past.

The smiles on her face widen and then she began to get up from her bed. When she did that i notice that her appearances have some changes her hair was longer and look like smoother and her figure I can see the beautiful carve of her figure even though she's wearing a hospital dress. Her height is still the same specially her chest, but there's something change in her it's like she become more attractive not so perfect but still a natural beauty.

After she got up from her bed she run towards me and then hugs me. When our body made contact I feel her skin it is so soft and her hair it smell so good.

Wait... Just wait Maki what the hell were you thinking you know you suppose not to do that right. What... Are you going to let her think that you already forgive her! Maki oh no...

When my mind gets back to reality i stare at her figure who is still hugging me.

It's you... It's really you right? She ask with excitement and questioning voice like she's trying to confirm if it's really me

I know it's me but still what's with her tone, she said that, like she's finally figure out who I am after searching from her memories.

Is she insulting me or she's trying to start all over again by acting like it's the first time we meet. Well I don't know but that is what her action feels like.

I push her body away from me.

What are you doing! I said to her

Oh... I'm really irritated right now. I thought to myself

Its seems like she figure out that I'm irritated so she distant herself from me. When she did that she speak.

Oh... I'm sorry for my sudden action I know its not right so forgive me.

She said to me politely and then bows her head.

Her action caught me off guard, seriously what's wrong with her the Nico i know was not like this, yes she will apologize but she will not admit that it was only her fault. But this person is different her voice while apologizing is so polite and sincere like she really accept that it is completely her fault this is so not Nico. It's like she's a different person or maybe the Nico in other dimension.

I...its fine, I said shyly

What heck! what's wrong with me! I shouldn't have act like this

Really thank goodness... Hai... She sighs and put her hands on her chest.

Oh thank you with your kindness and understanding.

By the way I believe you know who I am right its Yazawa Nico

She said that calmly but still with a hint of politeness

Seriously who is this person? The Nico in front of me is very well mannered this is so not like her. Don't tell me she's really trying to start over again.

I look at her with my confuse eyes and she seems to see that.

Oh... I know it's weird and I'm weird and i can see it through your eyes but please listen to me.

Did she just ask me a favor and say please? She's right this is so weird

I know it is so sudden and strange after all the action I did to you but...

Can I ask your name?

She said that blushing like she really ashamed of herself. While I on the other hand is still trying to process what she just said.

What? Did I heard her right?

I don't get it...

* * *

 **so there it is i pair Maki with Yuki Anju because i read some fanfics of them being the main pair and**

 **it not bad at all. so thank you to other authors**


	3. Chapter 2: Confessions

**There might be lots of wrong spelling there because I don't have time to recheck it my glasses got broken and wearing reading glasses is not helping my eye sight at all.**

 **I do not own Love Live**

* * *

Nico examine herself in front of the mirror its very unusual for her to spend so much time to think of what she should wear.

 **Nope not this...**

 **Too formal...**

 **Not this either too colorful...**

 **Ah! What's with my cloths and why am I acting like this... Come on Nico it's just a friendly meeting.**

Nico knows that's it felt weird to feel excited when she just met the redhead doctor a couple of weeks ago. For some reasons she's been longing this day when they will meet once again.

 _Okay I will just go with simple and casual cloths and that's final Nico!..._ ...

Sigh...

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Maki and Nico met each other at the hospital. After she prescribe Nico some medicine for her minor injury on the head the petite girl invite her to meet once again, first Maki hesitate to accept the offer but for some reasons she can't bring herself not to accept the offer.

Today Maki is sitting at a cafe located in the mall at the city. Since its only 2 days before Christmas the mall is full of people who Maki assumes that's buying presents for their love ones.

I wonder what I should get for Anju this year. Maki thought to herself and then look at her watch.

 _So I'm 15 minutes early huh... It's not like I'm excited to meet her right... You know that's not it Maki!...that's not it! Its just that's I don't want to make people wait for me... Unlike her..._

 _Oh! I can blame her if she's late, i will tell her that's it's not good to make people wait, then I will walk out on her._

 _Yes that'ss good Maki make her realize that's you are no longer the same person before, make her think that's its stupid, stupid that's she lost her memories._

When Maki remember the thought of Nico lost her memories, she lost her will to intimidate the girl.

 _It's not true right, she's just pretending right? And if she does, it doesn't mean that's she was forgiven to her wrong doings to me._

 **Maki?**

When Maki look to the person who called her she immediately recognizes the figure.

 _Oh it's just Umi and Kotori maybe they are on a date._

Maki was about to drink her coffee once again when a thought hit her.

 _Wait... Umi and Kotori! what the hell are they doing here. Idiot you just said they are on a date... I can't let them see me with Nico they might get the wrong idea._

 _Leave...just leave! And I promise i give them back their favor even though they don't know it._

But luck wasn't on Maki's side today the two made their way to where Maki is.

 **Maki what are you doing here today? umi said.**

 **I'm just here to take a break...**

 **Are you on a date with Anju , where is she? Kotori said...**

 **No, im alone today... Maki replied nervously...**

 **Oh okay, then can we take a seat, the cafe is full today and Kotori is already starving, so can we? Umi ask.**

 _What the hell! Youve already made your way... And Umi didn't even sense that's I don't like it, she's more concern at Kotori's stomach than my feelings..._

 _As much as possible please don't come Nico!_

But when Maki look at the entrance of the cafe she saw Nico who was searching for her. When Nico made it inside the cafe she immediatly saw Maki

 _Oh no she's coming!_

Nico made her way toward Maki's direction and wave her hand.

When Nico was coming at her, Maki unconsciously examine Nico who's wearing a plain white dress with a black blazer, her hair was no longer in twin pig tail making it seems longer than before. She knew that's Nico's attire was so simple and yet she can't help herself to be mesmerize to the girl coming at her way...

 **Beautiful... maki said**

 **Did you say something Maki... Umi ask**

Maki slowly turn her head to Umi who seems to completely forget the existence of the other two people who's with her.

 **Umi?... Wait Umi!**

 **Nishikino san...**

When someone else called Maki, Kotori and Umi look to the figure of the owner of the voice, meaning they look to Nico's figure.

 _This is it! I bet they are going to have the wrong impression to me, I should have ask Nozomi's tarot card reading for this but then again she's not here._

When Umi and Kotori recognize Nico their jaw drop and seems like they just saw a ghost.

 **Oh! youre with your friends Nishikino san i didnt know. Nico said**

 **ye...yeah**

 **I apologize if I disturb you Nishikino san and your friends' maybe we can meet next time? Nico said to them while smiling**

The two widen their eyes when Nico apologize to them with such manners.

 _Well I can't blame them I have the same impression when I met her. Maki thought_

 **Okay then I shall take my leave.**

Nico look on Maki's place and then turn her sight to the two.

Umi and Kotori seems finally comprehend the situation when Nico was about to leave.

 **Nico chan wait! Are you just leaving without saying anything to us again?** Kotori shout to the leaving Nico

Nico look at Kotori, confusion can be seen on her face.

the crowd turn their attention to their direction, the three seems to notice it except for Kotori who's still staring intensely at Nico.

 **Oh! so you know as well who Im huh... Now please calm down first okay...** . Nico said forcing a trouble smile on her face

Umi look at Nico with amusement on her eyes. Kotori finally calmed down after seeing Nico's trouble face and the stare of the crowd directed at them.

 **Nico chan, why don't you stay with us.** Umi said with her usual charming smile

Nico accept Umi's invitation with a hint of blush on her face. She looks to the direction of the redhead to ask for permission to sit beside her.

 **Nishikino san, May I?**

 **Su...sure**

 _Maki why are you nervous, you know you have to calm down in this kind of situation what if Nico found out the truth between you two!_

There's a silence between them, when Umi suddenly began to speak.

 **So Nico chan may I ask why...**

Umi ask Nico but she was cut off by Kotori

 **Nico chan why did you suddenly disappear? We were so worried about you, did you know that's? or you actually do not care at all?**

Kotori said while she stares into Nico's eyes, a hint of sadness and hurt can be felt to every word she's saying.

 _I wonder if I have done something bad to her in the past by the way she speaks we must be very close friends or something right. Nico thought t_ o _herself_

 **Well Nico chan which one is it?**

Nico tried her best to remember if she have done wrong to Kotori but no matter how hard she think she can't find anything. She knows that's Kotori's words were criticizing her but for some reasons she can't bring herself to be mad with this girl. Nico thought that's it is strange for someone she just met a minute ago to feel that's this girl was someone close to her heart.

 **Nico chan?**

It's the first time that's Nico felt regret for losing her memories, while she was living her life without any troubles there were people like Kotori whose looking for her. She should have listen to the advice of her mother to contact her friends but fear took over her first, the fear that's they might give her that's kind of look, the same look that's her family gave her, the look of her being an stranger.

 **Why don't you give Nico some time to explain herself Kotori** .

Umi intervene after she saw that's Kotori was about to cry.

 _What will she do if she found out my condition will she hate me because she waste her time worrying for me or feel pity towards me either way I don't want any of that's as much as possible i want them to accept me the Nico in front of them and not to remember the past Nico in her I want them to like me for who I am right now. Nico thought to herself._

Nico think for a while before opening her mouth.

 **Listen I know I hurt you and I'm truly sorry for that's but i think i should tell you that's...** Nico pause for a while before opening her mouth again

 **That's I..I lost my memories of you.**

Nico's confession startle Umi and Kotori for a while their eyes are wide open and seems to struggle on how they should reply to Nico's sudden confessions.

 **You mean you don't remember us?**

 **Yes and I apologize for that's**. Nico said

 **Oh.. Im sorry for my hurtful words Nico chan!** Kotori said with a worried look on her face.

 **Its fine I understand and I don't blame you at all.** Nico said to Kotori in order to reassure her that's its okay.

 **So if you don't remember us, how come you are here to meet with Maki.** Umi said and then look to Maki like asking the same question to her.

 _Now Im in trouble with Umi's questioning look I don't think I can give her a good answer._

 **You see I remember Nishikino san from the pictures that's my siblings show me** . Nico reply casually and it seems it make Umi to believe it.

 **That's good! Kotori said, you seem interested in her right after all you easily recognize Maki chan at first glance**.

Kotori's words caught Nico off guard because her face becomes red.

 **I...it's not like that's, I didn't recognize her immediately. Nico said**

 **Really? But how can you make sure that's it was her? Umi said**

 **Well because she frowns at me at the first we met at the hospital. Nico reply**

 **she frowns at you and that's it, you are sure already? Umi ask**

 **Yeah after all most of the pictures that's my siblings show me was her frowning or her i don't care face**

When Nico said that's it earn some laughter to the other two.

 **Ha...ha...ha... I did know that's it was Maki's trade mark but i didn't expect it to be useful on that's. Umi laugh at Maki.**

 **Yeah i guess we have to thank Maki chan after all she's the one who found Nico chan right. Kotori said**

Maki was surprised by Kotori's words.

 _So I'm the one who found her right, it wasn't my intention but still it's because of me that's she's here._

The three of them do some talking about Kotori's fashion designs and Umi's novels but the most shocking of all is Nico studied overseas and her being a furniture designer.

 **Excuse me, Maki said unable to stand her situation. I have to go to the restroom.**

The three just nod at her.

 _Seriously this is so tiring I can't believe I am in this situation. Am i in a comedy show or something, did they actually forgive her just like that's?. I don't get it._

Maki wash her face and talk to the mirror in front of her when she was about to leave Umi appear behind her.

 **Umi! I didn't notice you there.**

Maki said but Umi just give her a very serious glare making the redhead shiver.

 **When... When did you found out that's Nico was here and her actual condition.** Umi ask her still looking serious.

 **2 weeks ago and about her condition I'm not sure but I thought she was just pretending. Maki said nonchalantly**

 **2 weeks and still no words from you? And how could you think that's she was just pretending you know that's this is a serious matter right?, how could you not be so sensitive about this? You know her condition and yet your pride takes over you. Umi angrily said to Maki** .

 **Really Umi? am I really hearing that's from you, you know how much it hurt me, you were there when I search for her everywhere and almost spend my day asking people for information of her where being, you see my world** c **rumbling of her disappearance, you were there when I almost ruin my life just for a person who leave without saying anything! And for what... For me to be forgotten at the end! We both well known I don't deserve it Umi! I dont deserve it!**

 **I know what you have been through, Maki like you said I was there but please stop making yourself the only victim here, Nico was the same as you probably she struggle more than you do. You were lucky that's you have us and your family to support you, but have you consider Nico's situation she literally lost everything and worst of all we were not there to support her! Umi shout at Maki unable to hide her anger.**

 **You will never understand me! Kotori** **chose you when she have to leave for her studies, while Nico chose her dreams over me, so no matter what you do there's no way that's you fully understand me, you may see how much it hurt but you will never feel the same pain us me.!**

When Umi heard that's she lost her will to argue with Maki after she realize that's Maki had a point.

 **Okay Im sorry but please treat her at least as a friend, she seems to trust you a lot. Umi said to Maki**

 **It's no longer my concern Umi and besides you know about Anju right I don't want her to doubt me she knows about me and Nico, as much as possible I want to spend my time with her peacefully. Maki said after finally** **calming down.**

 **I know but please consider it your the first one that's she open up, she really need your assurance that's you two are friends.**

 **Fine ill consider it but i will not treat her the same just like before.**

 **If you said it like that's, that's's fine, it's enough for me. Umi said**

The two made their way back to Nico and Kotori. After they finish eating at the cafe they decide to examine every store at the mall until its night time.

 **I think we should go home Kotori, its already late and we have to cook for dinner.**

 **Ah! Umi chan! I still want to spend some time with Nico chan. Kotori pout at Umi**

 **Kotori it's already late we can hang out with Nico next time. Umi retorted**

 **I think Sonoda san was right Minami san we can see each other next time. Nico said while smiling.**

 **Oh okay Nico chan, but please you don't have to be so formal with us just call us with our first name. Oh we can hang out with others next time. Kotori said.**

 **Oh! Thank you, I am looking to have fun with you next time of course with your other friends**

 **But Nico chan they were your friends too! Kotori said**

 **Okay... Then with my friends too huh... then, I shall bid my farewell to you Kotori and Umi.**

Nico said and then suddenly made her way towards Umi, she hug Umi who seems surprise by Nico's movement before she felt a kiss from Nico on her cheeks making her blush and almost lost her consciousness. This action shock Umi and Maki but specially Kotori. Nico on the other hand didn't notice the sudden change on her surroundings after she pull away herself from Umi she gave her a genuine smile and then look to Kotori making her see the shock face of the other two, making her nervous.

 **Did i do something wrong?**

 **Nico chan what was that's? Don't tell me you like Umi chan?**

This made Maki widen her eyes and then examine Nico's reaction but Nico give them a confuse look it seems that's she don't understand Kotori's question.

 **Of course I like her.**

Nico answer without even thinking and earn a glare from Kotori.

 _What's wrong with her? This girl didn't know what she was saying; did she know how to read the mood? This Nico was very different from her past self as far as I know that's the only thing she's good at. This made Maki to pinpoint what was Kotori really meant for her_ _words._

 **Yazawa san what Kotori is asking, is why did you suddenly hug and kiss Umi. Are you interested in her not in a friendly way. Maki ask Nico that's earn a more confuse look on the petite girl.**

 **No Im not, you see in the country where I came from its natural to do that's with your close friends, why? Did I do something wrong?**

 _So there where she acquires it_.

The three think at the same time while looking at Nico.

 **You see Nico chan it's unusual to do that's here at Japan specially to someone like Umi chan they might get the wrong idea. Kotori said**

 **oh..okay then thankyou for your useful information and goodbye to you two, please be safe on your way home. Nico said to them and bow.**

Kotori and Umi look at Nico still with a hint of surprise on their face simply because they are not used to Nico's good manners.

 **Okay then we shall take our leave then.** Umi said and then look at Maki.

 **I hope that's you Maki will secure Nico's safety, meaning you will drive her home right. Umi added with a look that's commanding her.**

 **Fine I will.**

* * *

After they say goodbye to each other's Nico ask a favor to Maki.

 **Nishikino san you see there's this place that's I really want to visit after I arrived here at Japan, will you kindly drop me there if it doesn't bother you? Nico said**

 **Okay, just tell me the location.**

 **Thank you Nishikino san.**

After Nico give her the location they arrive at a shrine. Maki open the door for Nico and insist that's she will go with the girl for the reason that's Umi will be mad if she didn't take Nico home personally.

Maki watch Nico whose eyes are tightly close while praying. Since its only 2 days before Christmas there were some people at the shrine aside of them. After Nico was done from her praying she looks at Maki and smile.

 **Nishikino san what did you wish for. Nico ask her.**

 **Nothing... Maki replied nonchalantly**

 **How about you Yazawa san? You look very serious while praying, is it something important?**

 **Oh just the usual thing you know good health for me, my family and Santa san**

 **Yeah.. Your family and Santa san huh...**

 **Wait... Santa san? Maki ask Nico**

 **Yeah I wish a good health for Santa san as well. Nico reply to Maki.**

Maki looks surprise to Nico's words, she really can't believe that's the person who ruin the image of Santa in her was now a Santa believer.

 **You see Nishikino san Santa is the busiest person in the world when Christmas is coming, he prepare millions of gifts every year to those children that's been good this whole year. So I pray for his good health in order to avoid problems during Christmas. Nico said looking very sure to every word she's saying.**

 _What should I do? She still believes in Santa, should I tell her the truth. I bet she will be disappointed if she found out that's Santa doesn't exist, but then again she ruin my Santa image so basically were even right? I know! I should ask her where she get that's idea._

 **Yazawa san uhm... who told you that's Santa is... I mean who introduce Santa to you did you see him personally, or you just saw him on TV. Maki ask hesitantly**

 **No, you see some people told me that's Santa was not real and he was just a legend that's every parents told to their children so that's they will be nice for a whole year.**

 _So there were some people who told her the truth, but why is she still thinking that's Santa was real? Maki ask herself._

 **You have a very strong belief, after some people told you that's Santa wasn't real and yet you still believe in him. Why?**

 **Well you see when I lost my memories I always dreamed of this person who really love Christmas and told me Santa's existence. The reason why I believe in every words of that's person is because it's the very first thing that's I learn or rather I remember when I woke up from my deep sleep, that's person was no longer a child but still possess a child's heart, i admire that's you see, sticking to your beliefs even though people are trying to ruin it. That's why I believe in Santa just the thought of him being real was making me happy even though I don't receive a gift from him every year. Nico said**

Maki can't believe every words that's Nico had said, this Nico in front of her was really different in the past Nico that's she use to know, she wish Nico was like this during high school but she don't want to right now simply because it was her responsibility to tell Nico that's Santa was not real and she was just foolish that's time.

 _So it's my fault? i have to make Nico believe that's Santa was not real or else if the rest of their friends find out that's Nico become a Santa believer because of me it will totally humiliate my reputation._

 **How come you trust that's person with all your heart Yazawa san, don't you have a doubt to every words that's person is saying? What if that's person was no longer a Santa believer? Maki ask Nico she don't understand herself why she just can't let Nico believe what she want to believe.**

Nico seems surprise to Maki's questions honestly she didn't even think of that's possibility.

 **I'll still believe in Santa even though that's person forgot about it. It's because i promise to myself that's I will believe those words no matter what happens and that's I will hold on to that's person even though there's only me in the end.**

When Maki heard those words coming from Nico she can't bring herself to tell her the truth simply because the problem here was not if Santa really exist it was clear from the start that's it's about the trust that's Nico give to that's person meaning to Maki and her promise to never let go of it.

Maki stare at Nico who genuinely smiling at her, its the same smile that's she gave before they bid their goodbyes. As the snow began to fall and hit their bodies Maki move her body without realizing it she just continues to stare at the girl in front of her. The feeling of losing her sanity visited Maki, in her eyes she only see Nico in her twin pig tails smiling at her while saying goodbye. As she made her way to Nico she immediately hug the petite girl and feel the familiar warm that's she thought she forgot 10 years ago.

 **Nico chan please don't leave, I can't wait!, I don't want to wait! I need only you by my side. Nico chan please stay!**

Maki said still not realizing that's it's no longer the past.

Nico on the other hand didn't understand what was happening she knows that's they use to be friends in the past but she never saw this affection and emotions coming from the redhead doctor ever since they met once again.

 **Nishikino san, are you okay? Is there something you want to tell me?**

Nico didn't know why she was feeling sad in seeing the redhead like this, she knows that's its normal for a friend to feel sad but is it the pain that's she's feeling to her heart is normal? she didn't know but if there's a one thing that's she's sure at right now is that's she will do everything that's will ease the pain that's Maki posses.

Maki broke the hug from Nico and stare to its crimson eyes, when she saw the concern look on Nico's face she finally realize what she had done.

 **Im sorry Yazawa san i didn't know what's gotten into me. Maki said.**

 **Its alright Nishikino san, if you have a problem feel free to confront me that's what friends do right. And please call me Nico in return I'll call you Maki okay. Nico said.**

 **Thank you Yaza... I mean Nico.**

 **Then if youre okay now Maki shall we head home already? We might catch a cold you know.**

But before Maki can reply to Nico, the other girl grabs her hand and drag her out to the shrine. Maki was caught off guard by Nico's sudden action she just stares to their hands for a while before she forms a smile.

* * *

After Maki personally accompany Nico to her apartment who is surprisingly in a high class building she made her way to her condo, when she was about to unlock the doorknob it suddenly open.

 _What's going on here I'm sure I lock the door before I leave._

Maki made it inside the condo ensuring herself to be prepare of any danger she might encounter. When she walk to the living room it shock her that's something was there laying on the couch after she focused her sight to the figure she recognize the person who's sleeping there peacefully.

 **Anju wake up what are you doing here?**

When Anju open her eyes and saw Maki's figure she fix herself into sitting position and focus her sight giving Maki a smile.

 **You look tired are you okay? And more importantly why did you let the door unlock? You know that's dangerous right.**

Maki ask Anju concern can be felt from her words.

 **Im sorry Im just tired there's so much work from my family's company. We really need that's account from Kanzato Group. Anju said you can feel exhaustion coming out in her.**

Maki kneeled down at the same level as Anju.

 **You shouldn't exhaust yourself too much even you have your own limitations**.

 **Aw! Your concern to me! that'ss sweet, but you might be a good example to me if you're doing the same thing you know.**

 **Well today's my off so technically right now I'm full of energy. Maki said**

 **Not fair! Anju pout at Maki**

 **Well if you are still full of energy that's means you don't mind if I over work you tonight right. Anju said playfully to Maki.**

Maki was confused to Anju's words she just understands it when Anju hold her cheeks and connects their lips together. Surprise to the action of the girl Maki didnt move first but immediately cope with the situation by replying to the kiss. They remain to their position for a while kissing passionately after Anju tried to dominate her with her tongue, Maki felt extreme heat coming out on her when she and Anju are fighting for dominance. Sensing that's they are in the mood Maki hold onto Anju's shoulder lifting it upward as a signal for them to stand up without breaking from the kiss. Maki lead Anju on her bedroom after they were there Maki gently pushes Anju to lie on her back to the bed making her on the top. Maki continue on kissing Anju, she move her hands on the other girl blouse trying to take it off.

 _ **Will you wait for me**_

Maki didnt know why she suddenly remember the image of Nico asking Maki to promise to wait for her, but that's memories was enough to made Maki stop from what she's doing , she suddenly broke their heated kiss and stare to Anju but her mind is no longer at that's place.

 _Why?...why am I suddenly seeing her? And why with those scene. Maki thought to herself._

Anju didn't realize Maki's trouble she just stare into Maki's face and then brought her hands holding Maki's cheeks

 **I love you Maki...**

 **I love you so much...**

Anju's words broke Maki's thought, she heard Anju's words and she knows she have to reply the same words as Anju but for some reasons she can't bring herself to do so,

 **Th... Thank you...**

Hearing Maki's reply that's she didn't expect Anju sense that's there's something strange in Maki but believing that's it was just her guess she easily brush it off.

 **You're hungry? Anju ask**

 **Ye...yeah i guess? Hearing the sudden question made Maki answer it without thinking.**

 **Silly you just have to tell me, Okay then I'll make you something.**

 **Oh okay, but you're not a good cook right?**

 **Seriously Maki at a time like this you're complaining, I'm putting an effort here you know... Anju stare at Maki hurt can be seen on her face.**

 **But I didn't said that's I wouldn't eat it right, as long as it came from you even**

 **poison will not matter to me ill accept it with all my heart. Maki said**

 **Oh... Okay you don't have to go that's far; I'm just messing with you.**

 **Fine! You got me...**

The two spend their night together peacefully and happily, they made their way to Maki's bed to sleep.

It was already at night and Maki is still not feeling sleepy she look on Anju's side who's already asleep.

 _I wonder what is Nico doing tonight, maybe she's already sleeping? Ah! Why am I thinking about her, Maki think something else!_

Maki look into her hands and form a smile after she remembers Nico's little but soft hands.

 _Ah i shouldn't think about thought once again but this time feeling sleepy. She closed her eyes praying that's the weird feeling of wanting to see Nico disappear in tomorrow morning._

* * *

 **Okay so was trying my best to make my NicoMaki different from other tragic fanfics out there I hope I made it somehow.**


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion

**I apologize if this fanfic takes too much time to update... I don't have a good reasons for that so I hope I make it up to you?**

 **Please bear with the errors you are going to encounter while reading this**

 **I do not own love live**

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunion

" Cold..." a red haired girl mutter to herself as she walk to the place she's going, feeling the cold breeze touching her cheeks together with the snow who began to fall on the ground the redhead can't help but to wonder why she strolled around this area with her bare feet when she could just use her car

"look Honoka chan snows are falling again nya..." a cat like girl happily exclaimed as if it is the first time she actually see a falling snow

" you're right Rin chan! After all its christmas !" a ginger haired girl replied while looking up in the sky trying to catch the snow

Hearing the childish exchange with the two idiotic people beside her... Maki can't help but to twitched her eyebrows for they were the culprit who drags her into this situation... she's definitely blaming them and swear to pay them back big time...

The said girls notice the glare from the red head surgeon and spoke trying to defend themselves

"oh come on! Maki chan... Don't give me that look nya... Don't be such a grumpy during christmas, you use to love this day of the year nya! ... . The cat like girl tried to reason out seeing the growing murderous aura coming out from the red head

" Rin chan is right Maki chan" the ginger haired girl interfere..." don't be such a grumpy or Santa will be mad at you~..."

"w-what... the hell Honoka! you know Santa isn't real!..." Maki shout completely red by the sudden topic they were currently having..." besides are you already drunk? its already New Year's Eve! Chrismast has ended a few days ago!

"aren't they the same?... besides Maki chan the most important thing is we are all going to be together!..." Honoka jump in excitement while pumping her fist in the air

" yeah! ... . but Maki chan you used to believe in Santa san nya... if only Nico didn't told you the truth... I bet you will stick to that belief nya..." Rin said

Hearing the name of the person Maki once loved, she can't help but to widen her eyes, Maki completely didn't expect for her to be brought up to the topic that they currently having. Its been weeks since she met her again, only Kotori and Umi knew about Nico's situation and hearing her other friends saying her name casually, the red head doctor is sure that both Kotori and Umi didn't say anything regarding Nico's condition.

" Maki chan are you okay nya?"

" Im fine..." Maki said while looking up in the sky and wished that everything would be alright tonight

After an hour of walking under the snow the three of them found themselves in front of a bar which is owned by Nozomi and Eli, Maki take note to herself that she is not surprise since the blonde is a good drinker and can handle any type of alcohol. The rest of the Muse were here and everyone is present except for Kotori and Umi who said that they are going to be late and of course **her** but Maki didn't expect her to be here since Nico said that she don't remember anything and besides the rest of the group were already accustom to the absence of the black haired girl.

"Im glad you're here Maki, I thought you can't make it..." Maki look to the owner of the voice and give her a stern look

"I was planning not to, but for some reasons Tsubasa just burst in my condo and drag Anju telling me that they will going to have a New Year's party exclusive for A-Rise members only... And since she is with Honoka that idiot drag me here saying that she can't leave me alone..."

"well it was worth it right?... its not like we plan to separate you and Anju during New Year's eve..." Eli said

"as if I didn't know that, I knew that Honoka and Tsubasa are just pawn into this, my intuition told me that you Eli Ayase was the master mind..." Maki said while still glaring at the blonde's direction.

 _Sigh... I wish I can spend my new year with my beloved but seeing my friends and her friends being against to that plan I can't help but feel frustrated towards them._

"Sigh..."

a long sigh was heard coming from the person beside Eli, for some reasons Maki feel that something was odd to her for she didn't say anything ever since the red head sat opposite to them, well its not like its weird but for the washi washi and the teasing master of the group being quiet all this time is something that Maki even Eli think that it is very unusual

"Nozomi what's wrong? you've been playing with your cards since this party has started..." Eli ask in concern

"I don't know Elicchi, for some reasons I feel that something unexpected will happen and it is so frustrating bacause I can't tell if its good or bad..." Nozomi said, anxiety can be heard from her voice for some reasons Maki felt anxious too, she knew she can't underestimate Nozomi's intuition and when she said that something might happen, there is a high probability that it might really happen.

"well I hope that it wasn't the latter one..." Eli tried to soothe her girlfriend's feelings..." besides nothing bad will happen as long as I am here with you... I'll protect you my love from everything that will harm you..." Eli said with reassuring smile, she embrace Nozomi from her side and place a quick kiss on her lips before giving her a warm gaze. Maki just sigh and stare at the two in annoyance, the sudden affection between them made her frustrated for some reasons.

 _These two being cheesy in front of me! ...They never learn to act civil when other people are with them... Sigh... but looking at these two acting like they were still in high school being lovey dovey with each other... I...I envy them bacause unlike my relationship with her that ends up in tragic, these two felt like they will be together forever...and seeing them finding their own happiness with each other... it makes me start to wonder..._

 _if I insist not to let her go will we end up like these two?..._

"Don't worry Nozomi... Im here"

 _If I'd become selfish that time can we have a happy ending like the rest of our friends?..._

"Kayo chin let's sing together nya~…"

 _If I bribe her to stay can we find forever with each other?_

"I love you..."

 _Those were the questions that were lingering on my mind... I know that its useless to think about those questions especially when Im already with my special someone but ever since we met each other once again all Ive been doing is asking myself 'what if there'... 'what if that'... Sigh... I really hate myself for thinking question such as 'what if we stay together'... the main reason for that is because I knew a part of me hadn't really move on... a part of me wish that she has an acceptable reasons for leaving... and its because a part of me still love that person~ and I fear that one day... that this small part of me that loved her... grow enough to decide to leave the person I am with now..._

"Maki chan? Whats wrong its seems like you were thinking something really important" Nozomi ask as she observe that the redhead was lost in deep thought

"nothing... Im just...just...thi-" her words was cut off when Eli announce something

"listen!... Umi and Kotori are coming and they said that they have a huge surprise for us!..." Maki felt that it was surprising for them but not for her

"Yey!... Im excited for their surprise nya! Honoka what do you think it is nya!..." the cat like girl jump in excitement

"Rin chan!... stop it you might hurt yourself" a timid girl aided the excited cat like girl...

"I don't know! ... . Maybe their baby!?..." Honoka said who's also excited by the surprise

 _sigh... These idiots, do they even know what they were talking about?... Seriously... These three never grows up huh... Wait... Three?... Well she's one of the 3 idiots so... so... Ah! Forget it!... damn it Maki!... She's not even here to begin with!... So stop thinking and forget about her okay..._

As Maki watch the rest of her friends absorb in their conversations of catching up with each other, the people that they've all of been waiting for appeared, Umi and Kotori finally made it to their group reunion.

"Umi chan!... Kotori chan!.. What take you so long! ... where's the surprise?!..." Honoka immediatly made her way to the two remembering the surprise that they were talking about... Hearing that Kotori and Umi finally arrive Maki can't help but to feel nervous for some reasons she can't actually pin point.

"Is it true nya... you're going to show us your baby nya?..." Rin said while also making her way to the two.

 _Ugh... I hope thats it... and not the other thing that I am thinking about... If what Im thinking is true about their surprise... Theres no doubt that a mass of questions will be throw at me.._

"Rin its impossible okay... theres no way that Umi and Kotori would going to have a baby... unless they decide to adopt one..." Eli said while still hugging Nozomi that for some reasons is intensely staring at Kotori and Umi's figure like she's really expecting something

"t-thats not it okay!... y-you're thinking w-way to far! ... ." Umi said as usual she can't handle that kind of things

"don't worry soon!... Were going to have one!..." Kotori said..."but that is not our surprise!..."

"really then what is it?!..." Nozomi ask she really is looking forward to Kotori and Umi's surprise she knows it is very out of character for her but she can't help but to look forward to it.

"Well about that..."

The rest of the muse were shock by the surprise of the newly arrived couple they didn't expect that it was Nico, no one from the group said anything they just stare to the small figure of the black haired girl they knew at the same time they don't

"N-Nicocchi... is it really y-you?..." Nozomi look at Nico in wide eyes..."Nicocchi?..."

"I guess it really is me..."Nico jokingly said the other members of Muse just stare at her in disbelief its like she was a dead person who came back to life

"Nicocchi I missed you!..." Nozomi run from where Niko is standing and hug her very tightly..."where have you've been?... I am so worried about you..."Nozomi began to cry as she hug a suffocating Nico afraid that she might disappeared again

"Really?... Im sorry, I guess?..." Nozomi back away from Nico she carefully observe the petite girl, for some reasons she can't help but to feel that there is something different with the black haired girl...

"What happen to you Nico chan?..." Hanayo ask unable to keep quiet by the sudden development of the event.

"I assume I had made everyone of you worried about me... and for that I deeply apologize..."Nico bow her head in apology which is very out of character to the hard headed president of idol research club

"Whoa! who are you!..." Honoka exclaim after witnessing the different side of Nico it was meant to be a joke but Nico take it seriously, the three members of Muse who knew her situation observed Nico's appearance and what they saw made them worried, a mix of agony and fear can be seen to the expression of the black haired girl.

"Nicocchi are you okay?..." Nozomi ask after she saw the sudden change in Nico's demeanor

" y-yeah Im fine..." Nico force a smile however Nozomi saw through it, she definitely feel that there is something odd with Nico and Umi just confirm it...

"You shouldn't have said that Honoka!..." Umi shout in anger, she knew she shouldn't act that way considering that their friends didn't know Nico's situation exactly, but

seeing how hurt the petite girl is she can't help but to over react after all Umi knows that Nico is having an issue about acceptance

"Wait! Umi chan I didn't do anything!.." Honoka wave her hands in defense seeing her childhood friend being angry with her

"Umi san its fine... besides I knew she didn't mean it..." Nico tried to intervene seeing the trouble she might cost ..."I am so sorry for causing you troubles..."she added with a trouble smile

Hearing Nico called Umi so formally they knew that there is definitely something wrong with the girl. All of them think the same thing confirmation of what really happened to Nico.

"I-Im sorry too..."Honoka apologize to the petite girl but the confusion is still lingering in her face..."I don't understand whats happening here though..."

"Sigh... I'll tell you what happen but please try to understand me..."Nico said with a solemn look, the rest of the people kept their mouth shut they knew that what Nico would say is something important considering the serious aura surrounding the black haired girl...

"We'll listen to everything you will say Nicocchi and no matter what it is... I want you to know that we are still here for you..."Nozomi hold Nico's hands and give her a reassuring smile...

"Thanks... " Nico took a deep breath and look at everyone with determination l..."I want you to know that I lost my memories and I can't remember a thing about you all!..."silence envelop them no one said a single word as they process what Nico had said...

The petite girl just look to the people around her, she can't help but to be worried about their reactions considering the silence between them she had come to a conclusion that maybe they think that it is absurd...

"L-Listen... I know it is f-funny but it is the truth..."Nico looked at everyone tears are beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. Everyone in Muse just watch her hurtful face they can't imagine the things that Nico might have been through...

"Nicocchi it's fine we believe you... well for starter how about we introduce ourselves... Im Tojou Nozomi..." after Nozomi introduced herself the rest of the Muse members followed her example. The party continued for the Muse members everyone are absorb with their own conversation, Maki sat to Nico's side opposite to Eli and Nozomi the other members of the group are busy with their own activities. The red head found herself involve in a conversation especially to Nico's personal life like her job, hobbies and her life in other country...

"What's wrong Nicocchi?... you've been staring at me and Elicchi for sometime now..."Nozomi ask after noticing the observing stare that Nico is giving to them..."do you find our relationship peculiar, absurd and disgusting..."

"Oh!... no no no, I didn't!..."Nico wave her hands to express her opposition to that idea "its just that you two looked like you really love each other and... and its my first time to see a couple like you two... but don't get me wrong okay! I am not against to same sex relationship! considering it is usual to the country I came from!..."

"Relax... I know, besides everyone here is the same just like us you know..."Nozomi gave Nico a reassuring smile to ease the other girl's uneasiness..."by the way Nicocchi are you in a relationship right now?..."

"Uhg!..."Maki who has been quiet all this time beside Nico choke on her food which earn the attention of the people around her.

"Maki chan~ are you okay..."Nozomi ask teasingly while observing the trouble look of the red head.

"Im fine Nozomi... besides you shouldn't ask Nico something personal as that..." Maki tried to avert the topic, she can't let her find out about their past relationship, she's thankful for Kotori and Umi's consideration for being quiet about this but she can't let her guard down.

"I don't see the bad thing about that Maki chan..."Maki just looked at Nozomi incredulously, she don't know where this conversation will lead them to, after all the purple haired girl is really hard to read even though Maki knew that Nozomi will never do such thing as revealing the truth to Nico but the thought of not knowing the other girl's true intentions is really bothering her..."do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend perhaps?..."

"Nozomi..."Eli tried to intervene seeing the irritation in Maki's face, the blonde knew why Maki is not comfortable with this conversation.

"It's fine, I don't mind answering that question..." Nozomi even Eli looked at Nico expectantly on the other hand Maki wants to leave on her spot right away..."ahm... I never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend since Im very focus on my studies and-..."Nico pause for a moment remembering something important..."I never had one right? I mean in the past?..."

Time has stop from spinning for them, no one from the three knew what exactly to say especially Maki it is hard to admit but she is not ready to open up with Nico, consider her as a coward but she really is afraid to see the reaction of the black haired girl if she found out the truth.

"Well do I have a special someone 'before?'..."

"Nico let's sing one of A-Rise song..."the awkward silence has been disperse thanks to Hanayo...

"A-Rise?... whose that?..." Hanayo was shock by Nico's statement its like those time when they did everything just to attend on the group's concert unknown to their co-members had been completely vanish and gone to waste...

"So Nico senpai is no longer a fellow idol fanatic huh..." Hanayo sadly ask to her former idol comrade, on the other hand Maki has been relieved to the tension right now, she glare at Nozomi who only smile at her apologetically and now join in Hanayo and Nico's conversation

"Oh... Nicocchi you don't have any idea how much of a fangirl you are to idols..."Nozomi mischievously grin while showing her video cam. and play some video

 **Nico...Nico...nii**

 **I'll nico nico ni your heart!...**

 **Im Yazawa Nico and I'll put a smile in your heart!...**

 **Remember Im Nico nii...**

 **And I love Nico you!...**

Nico drop her drink in an instant she can't believe that the girl with a weird catch phrase is her. It is too much for her to handle to the point she forgot how to breath. Everyone burst in a laughter after they saw Nico's reaction except for Maki who for some reasons is not happy by how Nico react

 _she used to love that catch phrase... but now she felt ashamed by it..._

The members of Muse celebrated the New Year together for them it is the most special day of the year for they we're all present together for the first time in ten years. They are all very thankful because one of their family member manage to find her way back to their family, Nico manage to find her way back to where she truly belong.

"Make sure to take good care of her... okay Maki chan~…"Nozomi ask her in a more reprimanding tone and Maki can't help but to nod her head in answer after all fighting back with Nozomi in an argument is futile.

"Sigh... fine, Ill make sure to take care of her..."she said as she looked at Nozomi from inside the cab. She don't know why but her friends just decided for her to be the one who will accompany a drunk Nico back to her appartment the said stubborn girl is already passed out just because of one bottle of beer.

After several minutes of traveling the two of them manage to make it in front of Nico's appartment. Maki wake Nico up to ask her for the keys. The redhead open the door and assist an unstable Nico to her bedroom.

"Seriously... stubborn as always huh... getting drunk by one bottle of beer is really lame you know..."Maki said to the drunk girl in front of her while wiping some sweat on Nico's forehead...

"One and a hal-f..."Nico mumbled, Maki sigh by this sight of stubborness it is true that the black haired girl has lost her memories but it seems that her being a hard headed person remains the same...

"You're still easy to provoke... if you can't handle alcohol then you should have said so..."Maki said remembering why Nico got drunk...

"Ugh!... stop lecturing me Mom!... Im sorry okayyyyyyy~..."

"Sigh... now Im your mother?... seriously still as idiot as ever huh Nico chan~…"Maki unconsciously smile to Nico, she can't help but to feel a slight of happiness knowing that the old Nico is still there... that somewhere inside of this petite girl is Maki's cute Nico nii... Maki tentatively reach for Nico's cheeks when her line of sight captured a small box near the lamp shade... she reach for it slowly and then inspect the said box which is wrapped in a christmas wrapper

"What's this a Chrismast present?..."she ask the petite girl but the said person is already passed out. She direct her sight again to the small box and observed how worn it is... theres nothing visible in it except for merry and some letters of christmas on the wrapper.

"It looks old and worn out for a christmas present..."Maki saw some stain in its wrapper... the red head took a closer look at the small present however those stains around it is no ordinary dirt... as a doctor there's no way that she can mistake it as a dirt it was definitely a stain of-

 _Blood..._

Maki looked at the sleeping figure of Nico several questions are forming inside of her head. All this time Maki tried to dismissed the thought of wanting to know of what really happened to Nico during that night when they supposed to meet, she wanted to ask the petite girl the reason why she didn't come to the park during that christmas eve... she wanted to know why she leave and then came back without a single fragment of their sweet memories...

Maki can no longer hold herself she wanted the answers right now and the person who can answer that is just in front of her...

"Just what exactly happen to you..."

"Nico chan..."

* * *

 **Your comments or opinions are welcome so see you on next chapter! Thank you for reading!...**


	5. Chapter 4: Her Decision

**hello fellows!...sorry for the late update hope you can bear the errors you are going to encounter!**

 **I do not own Love Live**

* * *

 _"please answer your phone..." a red head shout as she desperately dial the number of her girlfriend but still there is no answer..."Nico chan!... answer me!..."she threw her phone across her room while crying asking herself why is this happening to them... its been a month since the black haired girl was gone they were supposed to meet at the park but there is no Nico that shows up, she also tried to searched for the girl's family but they were also gone... things just happen so fast in a blink of an eye and the love of her life is gone... her life continues without Nico by her side..._

 _"Maki... honey its time to go to school..."her mother knocked at her door... the redhead rise from her spot trying to get ready for school..."your father and I are going to leave now so eat your breakfast, your driver is waiting for you outside... take care honey..."her mother leave without even checking her daughter... if it is Nico she would knock Maki's door without care..._

 _"I missed you..."she cried once again only Nico can make her feel that she is being loved now that source is gone making her feel that there is no reason to live in this life..."please come back to me Nico chan..."_

Maki open her eyes from her short nap lately she often having dreams about Nico and their past... she sigh it seems like that her desire to know the things that happen in Nico in the past is getting stronger... its not like she wanted for her and Nico to get back together that is definitely not the reason for her actions she just wanted some closure that's all

 _sigh... where should I start doing my research? I don't have a clue and asking Nico personally is out of option she might get a hint if I show to much interest in her past_

suddenly her phone began to vibrate she immediately reached it inside her pocket and read the said message... a smile escape her face it is from her girlfriend reminding her to take care of herself while she is from their concert tour...

"I am no longer a child you know..."she mutters and send a reply to the said person..

 _good thing Anju isn't here too, now I have all the time and freedom I needed in order to achieve my goal... oh I know, why don't I just ask her for dinner or something?, that way it will be easier for me to become closer with her again..._

the red head doctor dialed Nico's number and wait for the other line to be answer not so long Nico answer the phone...

 _"hello..."_

"hey Nico chan its-..."she halt from her words realizing her mistake by calling the girl in the name she used to call her in the past, she unconsciously gulp and tried to compose herself..."it's me Maki..."

 _"oh... Maki san..."_

surprise can be heard in Nico's voice she must have not expected to be called by her...

 _"do you need something?..."_

"well...Im just wondering if... if we could have dinner?..."her hands are shaking honestly she wanted to curse herself for being such a coward when she should not be acting this way, she inhale deeply before proceeding to where she left.."at your place perhaps?"the person on the other line didn't answer first and Maki felt that the world has stop from spinning

 _"o-okay...ahm sure..."_

she let out the air she didn't know she had when she heard Nico's answer

"thank you, I'll come to your house after my shift..."she really wanted to curse herself sounding so excited when she shouldn't be acting like a high school girl... she hung up her phone and go back to her work...

after her shift ended she first drop by to a market purchasing some goods that they are going to cook for dinner, Maki might not be as good as Nico when it comes to cooking but at least her cooking is more edible than her girlfriend... not so long she finally arrive to her destination, she first made sure that she is presentable enough before finally ringing the door bell of Nico's apartment...

"oh Maki san, come in..."Nico open the door and made a way for the red head doctor..."Maki san?..."the red head remain on her spot being stunned by the girl in front of her its not like Nico is wearing some fancy cloths in fact she's only wearing her night dress but seeing her white skin under that dress made the doctor's mind invaded by undesirable thoughts...

"oh... sorry I space out..."she came inside with Nico behind her..."ahm... hey I brought some foods the we can cook"

"really?... thank you Maki san, let me help you with that..."Nico snatch some plastic bags and walk her way in the kitchen counter..."so what are we going to cook?..."

"tomato soup, and spaghetti..."Nico raise a brow seeing that all of the menu is made up of tomato..."and since it is sale I have too much tomato with me we can also make tomato juice..."suddenly she heard the black haired girl laughing..."what?"

"well its obvious...that you do really love tomatoes Maki san..."the red head doctor realize her childish action making her blush because of too much embarrassment...

"whatever let's just prepare our food" she began to cut the tomatoes and Nico mimic her actions but halted from what she is doing, Maki stare at Nico and give her a questioning look..."hey are you okay?..."the other girl let out a small laugh before directing her attention to Maki

"nothing... I just remember that I don't know how to cook"Maki also halted from her cutting..."seriously, I still remember the time my siblings beg me to cook for them you should see their faces when I told them I can't it was full of disappointment..."Nico continue her story telling the past without realizing the sudden change in Maki's behaviour..."well that was already in the past...Im happy with my life and I don't care about the things that was gone... in fact I am so much happy now I wish my memories won't come back"Maki suddenly drop the knife that she'a been holding... her eyes are looking at the ground

"Maki san!...are you okay?!"Nico asked the red head afraid the she might have done something that upset the doctor

"why?..."

"huh?... what do you mean by why?"

"don't you care about the people that has been worried about you?!"Maki's words are full of venum she can no longer contain the emotions she had kept all this years, she can't believe that the person who was the cause of her pain is leaving her life without a single guilt inside her... Nico on the other hand regret the things she had said, she internally yell at herself realizing the mistake she had made and also for being careless..."do you know how much you hurt me?!... do you know that we used to be in love with each other?!"the truth came out of Maki's mouth making the other girl shocked by this sudden revelation

"w-what...I-I don't know...I..."Nico said while holding her head trying to comprehend the things that she had discover..."we...we were together?!"

"of course you don't know!... because you don't remember right?!"Maki take a hold on Nico's both hands making her immobile...fear and pain can be seen in Nico's face while she struggle on Maki's strong grip...the red head push the other girl againts the wall cornering her...she can no longer think straight all she wanted to do is to make the other girl beneath her to feel the pain she had felt all those years that's why without a second thought she lean in and forcefully kissed the girl making her widen her eyes...

"Ma-...hmp!"the other girl tried to push her away as tears began to fell in her eyes... she tried to free her hands from Maki's grip but it was futile...her fear grew stronger as Maki began to insert her tongue inside her mouth

while her hands tried to remove her clothes... she continue to struggle fighting the doctor, hitting her on the shoulder or any part of her body...she can't do anything but to cry as Maki forcefully lift her on the ground and wrap Nico's legs around her waist...her head began to spin as Maki put her on the sofa kissing her neck...and a sudden pain hit her head just like the time she was hit by a car...Nico can no longer focus on the things around her as her consciousness began to fade away...mean while the doctor regain her senses seeing the other girl unconscious

"Nico?..."the redhead call the other girl she tap her on the cheek but there is still no response... seeing that Nico is unconscious Maki immediately get off on top of her and shake her shoulder..."Nico come on wake up!..."

 _what have Ive done...I shouldn't have done that..._

the red began to fix her clothes and Nico's attire before carrying her to the hospital...

 _please be safe... Im sorry..._

* * *

at the hospital Nico is still unconscious...Maki is at her side observing her...she hold Nico's hand but this time it is gentle

"Im sorry Nico chan..."she said as she look at the girl lying on the bed...she personally check on Nico handling some of the test they run on her... she felt a little bit relieve because the test results are normal..."please forgive me when you wake up"

"ahm... excuse me"a woman in in her fifty's of age walk inside Nico's room..."is this Yasawa san's room..."Maki raise a brow indicating that she didn't know the woman in front of her... "ahh... pardon me, Im..."

"hmm...Maki san?"Nico suddenly woke up making the red head almost jump on her seat, her surprise is immediately replace by guilt and fear that Nico might not forgive her for what she had done...

 _I think...I should apologize to her...this is it Maki you must face Nico chan's anger_

"where am I?...should we be having dinner by now?..."Nico asked making Maki widen her eyes...Nico stare at her as if nothing happen between them or maybe the other girl is just pretending to be okay...having that thought Maki bit her lower lip while her hands form into a fist...the other person watch the red head's attitude she knew for sure that something must have happen between them..."Maki san?...are you okay...don't tell me I lost my consciousness again..."hearing those words Maki raise her head and looked at Nico who only gave her an apologizing smile

 _lost my consciousness again?...why did she mean by that?_

"hello there Nico san..."the woman wave at Nico while giving her a wide smile..."how are you?"

"oh... Shimada san...what are you doing here?"

"well I heard what happen and I wanted to know if you are okay..."the other woman asked softly..."how are you feeling?"

"my head kinda hurt and I can't remember a single thing that happen to me..."hearing that Nico didn't remember a single thing that happen to them made the the red head surprise she look at Nico incredulously...the other visitor had read Maki's expression as she thinks that her suspicion is right all along...

 _is this for real?... she can't remember a single damn thing that happen to us... is she toying at me again? is she lying to me again... why...why Nico chan?_

"I see... then Nico san I am going to take my leave now so take a good rest and see me sometimes..."Nico nod her head in answer...

"oh let me accompany you..."Maki accompany the older woman who decided to start a conversation with her...

"thank you... by the way my name is Takiko Shimada..."the older woman offered her a bright smile but the red head can't wave the feeling that somehow this woman is seeing through her..."and you are?..."

"oh...eh Maki...Nishikino Maki"she stated feeling embarrassed because she spaced out..."nice meeting you Shimada san..."

"Nishikino?...you must be the owner of this hospital..."the older woman stared at Maki amused that Nico is friend with someone like her..."are you Nico's girlfriend?"

"N-No!..."she burst out making her blush again..."we...we're just friends an old friend..."she lied and the other woman only hum in agreement

 _why do I have the feeling that this woman knows something that I didn't know, its like she knew that something bad happened between Nico and I_

"I see, then Nishikino san did you do something bad to Nico san that made her stress out or perhaps scared..."Maki stared at the woman in disbelief her guess is right this woman is seeing through her..."please don't be offended"

"Im sorry for being rude...but Im afraid it is non of your business Shimada san"the redhead glared at the woman in front of her, she might know something but she didn't have the time to deal with her..."its between me and Nico only"Maki can see that the other woman didn't like her tone of voice..."besides I've already run some test to her and the results are all normal...for all I know she must have been pretending only, I can say that she's already fine because I am her doctor..."

"physically yes but mentally I don't know Doctor Nishikino..."Maki raise a brow at the woman's statement the question why is written all over her face..."and mind you that I do care because it is my business after all Nico san is one of my patient..."

"patient?..."I don't understand but the test..."

"Im Nico's psychiatrist... and I can prove to you that she is not lying when she said that she don't remember a single thing..."Maki is shocked by this revelation she didn't know what to think anymore...

"how...why? what happen to her?"

"I really don't know the cause of her problem but it will only trigger whenever she feels stress,depress,scared or any negative emotions that made her loose her memories..."the woman explain for some reasons Maki believe the other woman's words..."perhaps it is a defense mechanism... you see I observe that she is pressure because everyone around her is hoping to get her memories back..."

"you mean she don't want to have her memories back?"

"perhaps yes or no...well let me rephrase what I had said... maybe she is pressure because everyone around her is hoping to have her old self back..."it actually make sense to the red head... now she felt guilty to what she had done to Nico... she didn't know that she has this kind of problem..."well all and all it is just my speculation, Nishikino san... please do treat her well next time..."the woman turn her back at Maki ready to leave

"Im sorry..."she said and the woman gave her a smile and a thumbs up...

 _Im sorry too Nico chan..._

* * *

Maki sat beside the bed watching a girl while she is deep in sleep...the doctor brought her hand to the girl's cheek caressing it softly...the black haired girl open her eyes only to be surprised by the red head doctor beside her

"hey...sorry to wake you up"she whisper softly giving the other girl an apologetic smile..."how are you feeling?"the other girl tried to sit with the help of the red head...

"fine well my head still hurts a little"Nico cup her head before looking at Maki giving her a warm smile..."but I still hope to have dinner with you Maki san..."

"Nico chan..."the black haired was surprise to the way Maki address her..."Im sorry..."before Nico could ask why Maki is apologizing the red head suddenly engulf her into an embrace..."Im sorry for being such a jerk"she mutter in the crook of Nico's neck making the gir almost jump in surprise

"eh Maki san?!..."the girl tried to push the doctor away but it was futile...instead the red head tighten her embrace so she made an option to just remove Maki's head on her neck..."Maki san what's wrong?..."the red head can't stop herself for being mesmerize in the girl at her arms... sure Anju is a topnotch with a body of a super model but there is something in Nico's petite frame that made Maki to desire her more...

"Maki chan...call me Maki chan..."she whisper, she really missed Nico calling her like that

"o-okay..."Nico comply even though she was confuse because Maki is acting weird..."Maki chan...what's wrong?"

 _oh... how I missed that...please call me more.._

"Maki chan?...you know you're making Nico nii worried"the black haired said with a chuckle remembering that she used to call herself like that according to Nozomi's video camera...hearing that Nico called herself in her famous catch phrase... something inside her has burst open..."hihihi that was funny Nico ni hmp!?..."Maki suddenly lean in and kissed the other girl on the lips but unlike the last time it is more gentle and full of love...on the other hand Nico widen her eyes as her strength began to fade away...Maki move her head away while looking at the girl with her loving eyes..."w-why?..."the red head only gave her a smile before giving her the answer she wanted...

"I love you..."

* * *

 **at last Im done anyways thank you for the support guys! your comments are alway welcome...**


End file.
